This application relates to the subject matter of Disclosure Document No. 110322, filed Sept. 13, 1982.
The present invention relates to a power system for powering ships, railroad trains, automobiles, buses and submarines or various other industrial applications, which system utilizes a plurality of hydraulic pump or motor systems to interconnect the various elements of the power system in such a way that the consumption of fuel oil by the vehicle is reduced to a minimum.
The use of hydraulic systems to interconnect various elements in a power system is known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,165, to Bloch, a no-break power system is disclosed wherein a motor is adapted to drive an alternator through a hydraulic pump and motor system. An internal combustion engine is also provided to drive the alternator; however, the engine is connected to the alternator through a clutch and drive shaft and not a hydraulic system.
As another example of the use of hydraulics in a power system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,768, to Eickmann, discloses a driving and controlling unit for a vehicle wherein systems of hydraulics and motors are used to drive vehicles and boats by diesel or gasoline engines.
Neither of the above patents, however, discloses a power system wherein two diverse power sources and an electrical generator are connected to one another with gearing and hydraulics. The present invention serves to provide such a system wherein both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor may be selectively coupled to a generator via hydraulic systems and in addition, the electric motor may be coupled to an output or drive shaft by yet another hydraulic system. The use of multiple hydraulic systems in this manner is economical and provides the desired multiplication of torque between the various elements.